marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaddeus Ross (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = unnamed wife, deceased; Elizabeth Ross (daughter) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Pentagon | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Lieutenant General in United States Army | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Zak Penn; | First = The Incredible Hulk (June 13, 2008) | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Thaddeus Ross was involved in an Army research and development program intended to recreate the "Super Soldier" biochemical enhancement first developed in World War II. The scientist Dr. Bruce Banner, lover of general's daughter Betty, was involved in a scientific treatment that could make a soldier immune to radiation, but Ross, with the ambition to evaluate the effects of the Super Soldier Serum in humans, not told him about the project. Banner involved in early phase research conducted a test on himself dealing with gamma radiation — instead of Vita-rays — and after an accidental explosion, became a "Hulk", that injured General's arm and leaves his daughter in a coma. Ross took charge of the Army's effort to recover the fugitive in coordination with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. Five years later, Ross discovers Banner's location, after his contaminated blood was found in a soft drink bottled in Brazil. Ross sends a special team, led by British Royal Marines-trained officer Emil Blonsky, to Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro in order to capture Banner. General sees from a van the operation fail, when Banner becomes the Hulk and flees. After winning the trust for Blonsky, he tells how Banner has become the Hulk, and allows the officer to inject an early version of Super Soldier Serum, developed by Abraham Erskine. After that, Leonard Samson, Betty's new boyfriend, reveals to the army that Banner has comeback to Virginia. Ross and his forces, including the super soldier Blonsky and using experimental weaponry developed by Stark Industries, surround Banner inside Culver University which once again becomes the Hulk to fight the army. The operation goes horribly wrong, almost killing Blonsky and resulting in escape of Hulk with Betty. With much of Ross' surprise, Blonsky manages to recover very fast from the wounds suffered in the battle with Banner, that because of the Serum. Ross discovers Banner and Betty's whereabouts in Samuel Sterns's lab, New York City and take both into custody by a helicopter. However, Blonsky remains in the lab and orders Dr. Sterns to inject a Banner's synthesized blood sample, which reacts with the serum, transforming him into an abomination. For stopping Blonsky, Ross accepts Banner's help to fight with Blonsky. After a battle in Harlem, Ross takes custody of Blonsky, while Banner disappears. Later, Ross meets Tony Stark in a bar, who wants to talk to him about the "Avengers Initiative"; Nick Fury's superiors wanted Blonsky for the Avengers Initiative due to his war record, intending to blame the Hulk for the rampage, but S.H.I.E.L.D., knowing that Blonsky was too unstable, sent Stark to 'negotiate' knowing that he would provoke Ross into retaining custody of Blonsky. | Powers = | Abilities = General Ross is a highly experienced soldier and Vietnam War veteran. | Strength = Ross possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Ross uses all kinds of military vehicles at his disposal, mainly helicopters. | Weapons = | Notes = *William Hurt portrays General Ross in The Incredible Hulk. Footage of Hurt from the film is re-used in the Marvel One-Shot "The Consultant." *Whereas his counterpart in Earth-616 is a lieutenant general in the United States Air Force, Thaddeus Ross of Marvel Cinematic Universe is a lieutenant general in the United States Army. When seen in the film wearing his class A green service uniform, Ross's decorations can be visually recognized as including the Combat Infantryman Badge, Master Parachutist Badge, and Air Assault Badge. However, Ross incorrectly wears the Infantry branch insignia and wears a rack of inauthentic ribbons, none of which are actual US military decorations. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Ross Family